


trust my love

by gogobokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #atsukage deserves better, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kageyama Tobio’s appreciation essay, M/M, Miya Atsumu Is Whipped, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Tobio loves to teases Atsumu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, atsukage, they’re on a bathtub for reasons i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogobokuto/pseuds/gogobokuto
Summary: atsumu secures his arms strongly on each of tobio’s sides bringing him infinitely closer to his frame. he wants to hear tobio’s soft breath beside his ear, to feel his long and curled eyelashes kissing his cheeks with every blink, to feel his long dark fringe grazing his neck, to feel the rhythmic pounding of tobio’s heart dancing on his own ribs, to feel him near like he never could’ve before.every morning, every sunrise, every day.he didn’t need to look out the window for stars anymore, because he already found more than he could ever want right in his arms.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200





	trust my love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m really new in the haikyuu fandom (i literally started reading it at the beginning of the quarantine, i’ve watched the anime years ago but reading manga it’s just so wholesome! and i had to read it all over because the ending was near!! and Oikawa staying&nationalised in my country! were like big factors in the process hsjdks) 
> 
> i actually didn't know AtsuKage was such an unpopular ship until I looked into the tags for fics and found barely so little content of them?? they have a bunch of interactions on the manga that is so unfair they aren’t popular!! :( 
> 
> so with the little crumbs of them in here, i tried my best to contribute on the tags
> 
> #atsukage_deserves_better_;(

* * *

it was a tight fit on the narrow bathtub, which only thought to accommodate for the length of their bodies. tobio was practically pressed up against one of the bathtub wall, and over his head was Atsumu’s arm enclosing him in between his body and the wall behind.

displaying themselves and their six foot long bodies on the white quartz bathtub was a challenge, but they managed on it barely.

“hey, come closer” atsumu murmured. 

tobio’s back lie rested on his chest, only a minimal gap remained between them, only a mere curve slightly leaking it’s distance, bodies limited as though afraid propinquity might lead into temptation, but it wasn’t enough for atsumu. he secures his arms strongly on each of tobio’s sides bringing him infinitely closer to his frame. he wanted to hear tobio’s soft breath beside his ear, to felt his long and curled eyelashes kissing his cheeks with every blink, to felt his long dark fringe grazing his neck, to felt the rhythmic pounding of tobio’s heart dancing on his own ribs, to felt  _ him near  _ like he never could’ve before.

the closed distance of theirs bodies spread warmth all over atsumu’s core until his very bones. for the longest time, he searched non-stop for this kind of commodity and security on every last relationship. but heartbreak after heartbreak only taught him letdowns and betrayals showing him the bitter and harsh truth of selfishness. people say that one needs to love with both open arms. to give it and to let it go. always. 

after so many failed relationships, closing off to the whole world so as not to get hurt again stands as the safe option creeping loneliness as a close friend and confidant. over time, much time, atsumu comprehend it. 

some people will only come into ones life to teach you what love _ is not _ . he realize that you don't need to feel butterflies, you just need to feel calm. confident. complete.

after that realisation, the outcome was pretty simple.

only one soft spoken and reassuringvoice placate and soothe his roaring heart, his wildest thoughts, his deepest worries all this time. the answers were given by only one prayer. An only constant, a sole comfort. 

_ Tobio _ . 

Kageyama _ -i-don’t-get-a-joke- _ Tobio. 

_ he _ was the answer the universe gave to atsumu and screamed: _‘he is the one, don’t fucked it up’_. atsumu had to travel through bad relationships, around city to city, to different volleyball teams after volleyball teams, to country after country to finally understand it. to get the answers to all his questions, to _accept_ the calmness it brings to his heart only being around tobio’s side. 

atsumu’s whole chest ricochet amongst his overpowering feelings, trying with every heartbeat to give and give and  _ give _ relishing on the certainty, that this time, tobio will respond in kind and he could take and take and  _ take _ at most as he gives. 

the subtle but distinctive fragrance of blueberries and lavender of tobio’s shampoo smears his senses back putting a pause at the cacophony of emotions. the rich parfum spreads fast into his heart so as not to scatter the fragrance atsumu buries his nose deep on tobio’s long blueish black hair.even with his eyes close atsumu can portrait tobio’s pleased smile blooming on his face and as in cue, with his retort atsumu could hear the smile on his mirthful voice. 

“what, are you a dog now? stop sniffing me” 

“you just had to open your pretty mouth and ruined the moment, don’t you?” he complained while detaching himself off a bit.

“oh? sorry” tobio deadpanned with zero regret on his tone “i didn’t get the memo of our particular ‘moment’, my bad”

“tobio-kun!!” atsumu reproached him “geez, you’re such a jerk sometimes where did my sweetie little goody two shoes go?” he groaned. 

even with him facing the other way, atsumu could feel the way he rolled his eyes at his infamous line. tobio didn't humoured him with an answer, he just leaned back again on atsumu without a word.

the conversation lulled, and brought with it a comforting silence. every now and then, it’d can hear the faint movement of tobio’s feet crashing against the crumpled bathtub and forming with it tiny waves. where before the water was at the ideal temperature, little by little and without haste, it began to decrease in temperature. 

from very hot, to hot, to lukewarm.

“y’know, you should make it up to me somehow. you wounded me badly, i demand a full compensation of my wounds.” atsumu started breaking with the quite silence and nuzzling his face in tobio’s neck again.

“should i? it sounds like a you problem from here” this time tobio did humour him with an answer. he didn’t say anything further, but atsumu thought there was warmth in his eyes.

“a kiss” atsumu tried to catch tobio’s eye, but it proved difficult with it’s angle.

“mm?” tobio’s eyes had flitted to atsumu quickly at that, but then immediately looked down as he met atsumu’s eyes. a blush threatened to give away the fact that tobio had heard atsumu’s request and reacted way to enthusiastically to the demand.

“i want a consolation kiss.” atsumu’s grin widened as he watched the blush dust tobio cheeks. He had been craving the ability to crack a reaction off of tobio for so long, and the sight of it always get him. _he was so pretty_. atsumu leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of tobio’s lips, lingering there for a long moment before pulling up.

“you missed.” tobio fully turned to meet atsumu’s eyes, his brow furrowed deep at his poor aim. atsumu threw his head back in a laugh louder than their location should permit. his laughter echoed on thewalls of the room and a contented sigh escaped from his mouth, tobio’s quips were so cute. 

he was really, really beautiful, every one and single feature and trace of his face. the curves of his lips and nose and the shadows around his eyes were gorgeous, and atsumu couldn’t resist traced them all with kisses. up a cheekbone, across his eyebrow, the corners of his eyes, the highpoint of his nose, and lastly, a light kiss to his forehead.

tobio’s eyes flitted open, automatically a deeply frown shown up, atsumu couldn’t stopped his grin.he loved to tease him but before he could said anything tobio cut him off by pulling him in until their lips touched, and tobio’s lips were  _ so _ soft and he was  _ so _ warm. atsumu wrapped his arms around his waist and kept him near, very close as to prevent losing his warmth. 

“thank you,” atsumu whispered in the gap between their lips when they breathed, and tobio just laughed into him as he leaned back in for more.

atsumu felt secure enough to exchange this intimate detail and like a prayer he thanked and thanked around tobio’s lips. with those two words he wasn’t thanking the kisses, atsumu kept thanking his chance with tobio. his opportunity to loved him and being loved equally by him. he was grateful that he was enough. _that they were enough._

every morning, every sunrise, every day. 

atsumu didn’t needed to look out the window for stars anymore, because he already found more than he could ever deserve right in his arms.

* * *


End file.
